


Сказание о рыжем демоне

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Hakuouki
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юная Кагура из рода Юкимура, переодевшись мальчиком, отправляется в Киото на поиски своего отца. Отца она не находит, зато находит кучу проблем. В бело-голубых хаори.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказание о рыжем демоне

Кагура развернулась в прыжке и ударила противника в живот так, что его впечатало в стену дома напротив. Потом сделала стойку на руках и прописала двум другим ногами в черепушки. Кувыркнулась, встала на ноги и огляделась. Все три неудачника валялись на земле в живописных позах, почти не подавая признаков жизни.  
– Это вам урок, – наставительно сказала Кагура, слегка пнув ближайшего. – Будете знать, как бегать за мальчиками по ночам. Извращенцы поганые.  
Она подобрала свою сумку с вещами и повернулась, чтобы уходить.  
Не было ни движения, ни звука, но какое-то шестое чувство словно толкнуло, предупреждая об опасности, заставляя пригнуться. Лезвие меча со свистом рассекло воздух в том месте, где только что была её голова.  
– Вам что, мало… – начала было Кагура и умолкла.  
Новый противник словно соткался из ниоткуда – два меча, светлое хаори с дурацкими треугольниками по краю. Это был не один из побеждённых ею слабаков – те по-прежнему валялись в отключке – кто-то совершенно другой.  
Кагура сглотнула. Белые как снег волосы, алые светящиеся глаза – _они_? Нет, точно нет. Следом за первым из темноты выдвинулись ещё двое, такие же беловолосые и красноглазые. И воняющие кровью. Тошнотворный аромат окутывал их, как запах немытых подмышек, и Кагура невольно попятилась. Нет, она ещё не испытывала страх, скорее неприятное беспокойство. Стоявший впереди занёс над головой меч, разинул пасть, из которой капала слюна, и ринулся на неё со звериным воем. Самый настоящий псих!  
Кагура отскочила назад, коснулась ладонями земли, оттолкнулась и пнула его ногами в грудь. Влажно хрустнуло, и психа отбросило назад – она била в полную силу. Двое других, не обратив никакого внимания на упавшего товарища, продолжали надвигаться на неё, щерясь, как голодные псы. Кагура замерла, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, ожидая, кто бросится первым.  
– Хаджиме-кун, вон они!  
В начале переулка появились ещё двое. Их глаза не светились алым, и волосы казались тёмными, но их хаори были точно такими же, как на троице психов. Пришли на подмогу своим дружкам, решила Кагура и приготовилась драться насмерть.  
Но она ошиблась – не обращая на неё никакого внимания, ребята с тёмными волосами атаковали ребят с белыми. Возможно, у них тут были какие-то парикмахерские войны. Первый из новоприбывших сделал молниеносный выпад и воткнул меч в грудь одному из психов. Тот содрогнулся, захрипел, а потом обмяк, явно мёртвый, но его убийцу это не остановило и он провернул меч, словно для надёжности. Второму повезло меньше – его противник успел блокировать удар, и они завертелись на месте, давя на мечи так, что лезвия скользили друг по другу, высекая снопы искры.  
Кагура осторожно шагнула назад – ситуация слишком запуталась, и лучшее, что она могла сделать, это сбежать, пока они убивают друг друга. Она быстро огляделась, прикидывая пути к отступлению, и увидела… увидела, как тот беловолосый, которого она отправила в полёт, поднимается на ноги.  
Кагура заморгала. Она проломила ему грудную клетку, так как же… Беловолосый изогнулся всем телом, словно в нём вообще не было костей, что-то противно захрустело, и он выпрямился, как ни в чём не бывало. Даже _они_ такое было не под силу, и Кагура впервые почувствовала липкий, противный страх. У неё на глазах противоестественное существо подняло меч и прыгнуло вперёд, метя в спину человеку, который всё ещё не разобрался со второй тварью.  
Кагура даже не думала, что делает, она просто метнулась наперерез, ударила всем корпусом, опрокидывая существо на землю, и тут же, не давая опомниться, рубанула ребром ладони по горлу. До сих пор ей никогда не приходилось дважды бить одного и того же противника, но этому всё было нипочём – оно даже не вырубилось, продолжая извиваться под ней. Кагура надавила ему на грудь изо всех сил и подняла руку, не зная, куда же бить, чтобы нанести хоть какой-то ущерб.  
– В сторону.  
Она отшатнулась, и катана прошла рядом с её лицом, проткнув грудь существа, пригвоздив его к земле. И этого оказалось достаточно.  
– Бей в сердце или голову, это единственный способ, – сказал тот мужчина, который первым вбежал в переулок.  
Хотя, для мужчины он был слишком невысокий, хрупкий и миловидный. Ещё и замотался в шарф по самые уши, так, что не увидишь, есть кадык или нет.  
– Хаджиме-кун, тут всё в порядке?  
К ним, стряхивая кровь с меча, подошёл второй. С ним, наоборот, сомнений не возникало – несмотря на холод, его косоде было распахнуто чуть ли не до пояса.  
– В Киото что, одни извращенцы живут? – спросила Кагура, с отвращением глядя на его голую грудь.  
– Эй, – сказал извращенец, – это что ещё такое?  
– Это «что такое» спасло твою задницу, между прочим! – не смолчала Кагура.  
– Что…  
– Всё верно, – сказал тот, в шарфе. Голос у него был мужской, и Кагура решила считать его мужиком за неимением других доказательств. – Он оттолкнул второго расецу, который собирался напасть на тебя.  
– Оттолкнул расецу? Вот этот мелкий дрищ?  
– Следи за языком, ты! – взвилась Кагура.  
– Соджи, Сайто, что тут происходит?  
Наверное это был не переулок, наверное это была главная улица Киото – с чего бы ещё тут шлялось столько народу среди ночи.  
– Хиджиката-сан, это…  
– Свидетель, – сказал ещё один наряженный в хаори с треугольниками тип, подходя ближе. – Почему не разобрались?  
– Ребёнок, – негромко произнёс парень в шарфе.  
– Я не ребёнок! Мне уже четыр…  
Катана остро блеснула перед самым носом, и Кагура примолкла.  
– Кто ты такой? Что тут делаешь? Шпион?  
Кагура размышляла, пнуть его в колено или в живот – оба варианта были одинаково заманчивыми – когда из-за туч вдруг выглянула луна, заливая всё вокруг тусклым светом. Он оказался настоящим красавчиком – как актёр, только не размалёванный. И ещё у него были шикарные волосы.  
Длинные, собранные в хвост пряди развевались на ветру – если распустить, наверное будут до пояса. Кагура завистливо вздохнула – её собственные едва прикрывали плечи. Длинные волосы мешали бы в драках, поэтому с самого детства приходилось коротко стричься, хотя ей всегда хотелось красивую прическу. Не думая, что делает, она протянула руку и цапнула одну длинную прядь, оказавшуюся гладкой и мягкой, как шёлк. Все трое мужчин отреагировали на это немного нервно.  
– Ты что делаешь?!  
– Отпусти заместителя командующего!  
– Надо же, такой мелкий, а уже извращенец.  
Кагура разом вернулась в реальность.  
– Кто бы говорил! – возмутилась она, тыкая пальцем в этого придурка с голой грудью. – Сначала прикройся, потом обзывайся.  
К её удовольствию, тот насупился и потемнел лицом.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – сказал он кровожадно, – можно я его убью?  
– Её, – скупо обронил парень в шарфе. – Это девочка.  
– Девчонка? Вот это – девчонка?!  
Её маскировка долго не продержалась, но Кагура не стала расстраиваться и просто показала ему язык.  
– Прекратите оба! – рявкнул длинноволосый. – Так, Соджи, Сайто, заберите их хаори и мечи, личные вещи, если есть, и уходим. С остальным пусть разбираются городские власти. А ты, – он ткнул пальцем в Кагуру, – ничего не видела и не слышала, ясно?  
Он её за дурочку держал, что ли?  
– Ну да, конечно, – фыркнула Кагура, уперев руки в бока. – Вы тут убили кучу народу и хотите, чтобы я молчала?  
– Мы работаем на правительство, – сказал парень в шарфе, – защищаем мирных граждан.  
– Так вы из полиции?  
– Мы Шинсенгуми.  
Кагура не интересовалась политикой, она даже имя нынешнего Сёгуна не знала, не то что этих шинсен-как-то-там.  
– Новички? – переспросила она снисходительно. – Тогда понятно.  
– Нет, я её всё-таки…  
– Остынь, – морщась сказал длинноволосый красавчик. – И пошли уже отсюда.  
Кагура поспешила загородить им дорогу.  
– Не так быстро. Ваши дружки пытались меня убить!  
– Мы с ними разобрались, так чего тебе ещё?  
– Но я испугалась! Вдруг я стану заикой после этого? И ещё… я ударилась рукой, вот! Очень больно, – она схватилась за левое предплечье и скривилась. – Вдруг это перелом? Что вы собираетесь с этим делать, а?  
– Это что ещё за повадки? Ты что, из якудза?  
Длинноволосый потёр переносицу и махнул рукой.  
– Уходим.  
Кажется, он решил её игнорировать. Как будто Кагура собиралась ему это позволить! Она метнулась за своими вещами, закинула сумку на плечо и побежала следом.  
– Я с вами!  
– Мы вообще-то возвращаемся в казармы.  
– Вот и отлично! Там и поговорим о возмещении ущерба.  
– Какого ещё…  
– Хиджиката-сан, давайте я её прямо здесь…  
– А ещё мне угрожали, – с удовольствием протянула Кагура, – так и скажу судье.  
Длинноволосый остановился и посмотрел на неё долгим взглядом, потом вздохнул.  
– Ладно, пошли, – сказал он наконец. – Нам же проще, меньше возни со свидетелем. И убери руки от моих волос.  
Кагура демонстративно выставила перед собой раскрытые ладони, а когда он отвернулся, довольно ухмыльнулась.  
Она прибыла в Киото, чтобы найти этого лысого забулдыгу, своего папашу, но понятия не имела, с чего начать поиски. Помощь полиции точно не помешает, можно будет хотя бы поесть за их счёт.  
Длинный хвост роскошных волос заманчиво покачивался прямо перед носом, и Кагура аккуратно потянулась…  
– Даже не думай.  
Руки пришлось убрать, но она не унывала – если всё сложится удачно, то у неё будет ещё немало возможностей.

 

***

Чизуру в отчаянии огляделась по сторонам. Путь ей перегородила дорога, по которой в четыре ряда двигались машины. На планете Ято конечно были автомобили, но не в таких количествах, и она растерялась. Люди вокруг спешили по своим делам, не глядя на неё, а единственный светофор, который ей удалось найти, щеголял табличкой «Не работает». Чизуру тяжело вздохнула, крепче сжала ручку зонтика и решилась. Высмотрев в плотном потоке машин небольшой просвет, она сошла с тротуара.  
Взвыл клаксон, взвизгнули тормоза, и Чизуру, потеряв равновесие, рухнула на дорогу, больно ударившись бедром. Первым делом она нащупала откатившийся в сторону зонтик, а потом огляделась. В двух шагах от неё застыла чёрно-белая машина, и при взгляде на неё Чизуру виновато ойкнула. Стальная решётка вмялась внутрь, а крышка капота выгнулась дугой так, что загородила лобовое стекло. По сравнению с этим постепенно сходившая на нет боль в бедре была пустяком.  
– Так-так, и что мы будем с этим делать?  
Из машины вышел молодой человек, вряд ли намного её старше. Светловолосый, среднего роста, он был одет в странный чёрный костюм с золотой обшивкой.  
– Только посмотри, что ты натворил!  
Он обошёл машину, качая головой, а потом склонился над перепуганной Чизуру.  
– И как ты собираешься возместить нам ущерб, а?  
– Прекрати, Сого.  
К ним подошёл высокий мужчина в такой же чёрно-золотой одежде. Солнце светило в глаза, не позволяя разглядеть его лицо.  
– Эй, ты живой?  
– Я… д-да, – пролепетала Чизуру, вовремя вспомнив, что нужно изображать мужской голос.  
– Вот и отлично, – сказал мужчина. – Значит сможешь выплатить штраф за порчу казённого имущества. Сого, тащи его в участок.  
«Участок»? Эти люди были из полиции? От страха у Чизуру задрожали коленки, и, когда светловолосый юноша попытался поставить её на ноги, она беспомощно обвисла в его руках.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – сказал юноша, – да это девка!  
– Серьёзно? Что за ролевые игры? Эй, ты…  
Солнце больше не слепило, и Чизуру наконец смогла увидеть его лицо и пронзительно-синие глаза. От вида его развевающихся чёрных волос у неё перехватило дыхание. Лепестки сакуры падали и трепетали на ветру, и это было так красиво, что Чизуру потеряла сознание.

 

– В отключке, – объявил Окита, попинав лежащую девушку носком ботинка.  
– Не нравится мне это, – мрачно сказал Хиджиката. – Что за странная музыка? Это точно не гинтамовский OST. И откуда здесь столько сакуры? Сейчас же не сезон.  
– О, смотрите, когда вы говорите, появляются субтитры!  
Хиджиката выплюнул одну сигарету и тут же закурил другую.  
– А нам обязательно везти эту девочку-мальчика в штаб-квартиру? – спросил он тоскливо. – Может, оттащим к обочине и сделаем вид, что ничего не видели?  
– Вряд ли получится, – не без сожаления ответил Окита. – Кажется, это симулятор свиданий и, похоже, мы с вами – не игровые персонажи.


End file.
